


Sam Hates Halloween

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't care for Halloween. Dean, on the other hand, lives for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_halloween/profile)[**spn_halloween**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_halloween/), prompt #138 _Dean loves Halloween so much he can get a little extreme, which is why Sam hates it._ Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope** \- thanks again darling.

When Sam was four and Dean was eight, Dean woke Sam up the morning before Halloween by flopping down on his bed with an axe protruding from his back and blood everywhere. Sam had screamed and screamed until John had come running into the room, assessing the situation quickly. He'd hauled Dean up by his shoulders, shaking him, eyes and voice stern as he admonished him _yet again_ for scaring his little brother with his Halloween costume. Dean had put his head down and apologized to both his dad and Sam, voice and posture contrite.

He woke Sam up the exact same way the next morning.

....

When Sam was eight and Dean was twelve, Sam had been on his way back into the bedroom he shared with Dean two days before Halloween to start his homework. He'd just passed the linen closet in the hallway when he heard a creak. Dean usually wasn't home before him and his dad was at the library again researching the case he was working. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he turned slowly, his backpack a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Hello? Dean?" He called out, wishing he could've stopped the tremor in his voice. His only answer was silence. He turned back around and tried to not let it bother him, tried to remember what his dad always said about old houses and settling.

And then two big, hairy claws grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around until his was face to face with a snarling, spitting beast, with red eyes and blood dripping off its fangs. He screamed and thrashed, trying to dislodge the grip it had on him but it only held tighter, pulling him into its chest and lowering its head, all while growling menacingly.

It wasn't until the beast got up close and personal and Sam was afraid of actually peeing his pants that he recognized the shirt it was wearing and realized the growling had shifted to helpless laughter.

_Dean's_ helpless laughter. Sam scowled and shoved at him.

Dean let him go, arms crossing over his stomach as he heaved with mirth. He straightened briefly to tug off the mask, eyes still red and eerie.

"Oh, man, Sammy! You should've seen your _face_! I really thought you were gonna pee your pants! So I guess the costume looks real enough, huh, Sammy boy?" Dean asked, eyes managing to twinkle with glee even with red contacs in as he ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam shrugged him off then picked up his book bag and stomped on Dean's foot heavily before yelling at him, calling him a 'douche bag' among other things, and locked himself in their room. Dean's chuckling as he made his way down the hall to get dinner started just made Sam angrier.

He sighed and dug out his science homework, thinking how he couldn't wait for this holiday to be over.

....

When Sam was twelve and Dean was sixteen, he woke up the morning of Halloween and went to school without incident. He managed to sit through the class Halloween party without the teacher noticing his lack of both costume and enthusiasm. He snorted as he watched the other kids dress up as zombies and ghouls, thinking _if they only knew_ and wondering to himself why, for the hundredth time, that of all people, his brother, the guy who had taught Sam almost as much as Dad about monsters and evil and hunting, could be so into such a stupid holiday that usually just meant more work for them.

It just didn't make sense. Nor did Dad's complacent attitude with all the shit Dean had pulled over the years.

He silently escaped the school and made his way home, sidestepping all the trick or treaters and keeping an eye out for his brother. The year before Dean had ambushed him on the way to _and_ from school and Sam was really not looking forward to a repeat performance. Dean had ripped his favorite jeans and Sam was still a bit peeved, even though he'd grown four inches since the previous October.

He opened up the back door to the run-down house they were renting and was greeted by the smell of cooking and gun oil. Dad had spent all of the night before Halloween cleaning the guns, with Sam and Dean helping him. Sam dropped his bag down onto the floor and kicked off his ratty shoes, his stomach rumbling for food. He may make fun of his older brother for a lot of things but Dean's cooking was not one of them.

He made his way into the kitchen to find only Dean, no Dad. Sam settled his lanky form into one of their mismatched and rickety chairs, bony elbows sitting on the table.

"Where's Dad?" he asked Dean's back.

Dean was stirring something on the stove. "Covington Cemetery. Wanted to get an early start with that ghoul. You know how Halloween is, Sammy."

Sam frowned and propped his head on his hand. "Yeah, I know. What's for dinner, Dean?"

Dean turned then, sporting a pair of plastic vampire fangs in his mouth, complete with fake blood. Even at sixteen, he was unwilling to let go of the costume aspect of the holiday. Sam had rolled his eyes at them this morning when they'd been getting ready for school. Dean sat a plate down in front of Sam along with a small bowl.

"Bloody worms and eyeballs, Sammy," Dean said, gesturing to the spaghetti and peeled grapes on the table. Sam rolled his eyes again at his brother and picked up his fork.

Dean was seriously lame.

....

When Sam was sixteen and Dean was twenty, they spent Halloween in a hospital in Memphis, Tennessee while Dean got thirty-two stitches along his back from a run-in with a pissed off harpy.

Sam would never admit that he'd take Dean's fake blood and cheesy dollar store crap over his real blood and the fear he'd heard in his Dad's voice when the harpy had taken Dean down.

Never.

....

When Sam was twenty and Dean was twenty-four, Sam spent Halloween in his dorm room studying. Alone.

It'd been two years but he had still been extra careful walking back from class, almost hoping the familiar form of his brother would pop out from behind some bushes or a tree or he'd knock on his door and offer to drive him to that off-campus Frat party everyone was dying to go to.

But he didn't and Sam was in bed by eleven, lights off as he listened the sounds of people partying in the courtyard below. He kept trying to convince himself that the knot in his stomach came from his upcoming exam in his Psych class, not from worrying about who or what his brother and father might be up against that night.

....

When Sam was twenty-two and Dean was twenty-six, he went out with his girlfriend and some friends after much protesting, his mind on his upcoming law school interview and what it could mean for his career and his and Jess' future. He drank beers and laughed and even danced a few songs with Jess, enjoying her nurse costume despite himself.

They went home and he made love to her on the kitchen floor after she'd gotten undressed and scrubbed her face clean, while she'd been getting ready to have her nightly cup of chamomile tea before bed. He'd carried her to their bed afterwards, watched her put her Smurfs tee shirt and boxers on, climbed into bed with her and kissed her goodnight before falling asleep, thinking to himself that for once, he'd actually _almost_ enjoyed Halloween.

Dean and his love for the holiday were the last things on his mind that night as he drifted off. But when Dean showed up in the middle of the night, Sam somehow wasn't all that surprised. As he followed him outside to the Impala, he couldn't help but think how much like trick or treating and candy went together, so did Dean and Halloween. The two were inexorably connected in his mind and memories.

Sam caught sight of a Jason Voorhees mask and a fake bloody axe on the front seat just then and smiled to himself. Some things never changed.


End file.
